


Let The Universe Help

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Psychic Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. :)</p></blockquote>





	Let The Universe Help

“Any two bodies in the universe attract each other with a force…” Dean sighed and stopped paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He loved Physics but the mechanical parts of it; he liked the math and the machines and knowing how things worked. Not this space crap full of theoretical shit that put him to sleep.

Dean had no idea how much time passed – he probably dozed off – but he was suddenly startled by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He was about to curse Ash in every possible way when Mrs. Tran cleared her throat.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“Can you tell me how Newton’s Gravitational Law can be applied in our society? Despite the obvious list.” She asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance.

“Uh… Nope. Sorry.” He played it cool but was actually embarrassed he got caught not paying attention. Mrs. Tran sighed but let it slide; she knew Dean wasn’t a bad student.

“Soulmates.” She waited for the class to calm down as it usually worked when this subject was brought up.

Soulmates were rare. There were only six couples in the United States and they were all constantly visiting or visited by scientists. The biggest issue about soulmates was that no one knew where they came from, how it started or what made them different; most people were either accepting or didn’t care about it but there were those who despised the happy couples out of pure envy.

Having a soulmate was one of those happily ever after kind of things. If you had one, the whole Universe would conspire to bring you two together.

“Newton said matter attracts matter. Like a magnetic field, the soulmates are pulled to each other; that’s how they meet for the first time. Obviously it doesn’t happen to everyone. Just because I occupy space and Mr. Walker does too, it doesn’t mean we were born to be together. And believe me, there is not one day I’m not thankful for that.” The class laughed and everyone started gathering their stuff when the bell rang. “Alright, I’ll see you on Friday.”

Dean walked out of the classroom with Ash and couldn’t be more thankful it was already lunch because his stomach was making all kinds of weird noises. When they entered the cafeteria, Dean immediately scanned the room stopping only when his green eyes met blue ones.

Dean always said it was nothing but a habit; he would often look for Castiel at school, it was like something told him they were in the same room and he had to see him at least once. What always caught Dean off guard was the fact that Castiel would be staring back every time and he would never be the one to break the eye contact.

Dean and Castiel had never met. They weren’t in the same circle of friends, didn’t have any classes together and not one single excuse to talk. And to be honest, Dean himself didn’t know if he had a crush on Castiel; not that he didn’t like him – because  _god_ , he did – but he wasn’t sure if what he felt could be considered a crush or if he was closer to creeper territory.

“Dude, you’re staring again.” Ash said in the monotone voice he used when Dean was doing something that annoyed him.

“Huh?”

“You’re staring. At Castiel. Again.” They moved on the line and Dean started to put things on his tray. “You should just go talk to him.”

“Dude, I’m not just gonna show up there. And say what next?”

“How about ‘hey, I’m Dean and I think you’re hot’?” Dean rolled his eyes and paid for his lunch. They walked together to their usual table and waited for the rest of their group to join.

“I can’t.” Dean shook his head and bit his burger.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about but I’m sure you can.” Charlie sat down next to Dean.

“Dean’s being a chicken shit again.”

“Castiel?” Charlie asked and sighed when Ash nodded. “You’re like… King of flirting. What’s stopping you?”

“Him. The way he looks, the way he looks  _at me,_ everything. It’s like I’ve never done this before.” Dean smiled when Jo kissed him on the cheek and sat on his other side.

“Dude, that serious?” Charlie laughed and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Sorry then. Can’t help.”

“Oh, wow, great. Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Ash saluted and put a handful of fries on his mouth.

Lunch went by quickly as it usually did. When Dean was leaving, he looked back and smiled at Castiel.

***

Suddenly it was Friday and Dean was leaving Mrs. Tran’s classroom again. Her class was the last period and he was more than happy to say he could go home and spend the weekend doing nothing.

He was talking to Ash while they walked on the hallway but didn’t miss Castiel turning around and walking towards them. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t walking  _towards them_ , only in the direction opposed to the one they were going but still…

Dean had never walked this close to him before, he usually waited for Castiel to go first – mostly so he could watch him – and there was always this necessity of following, one he always chose to ignore.

But that day was different.

Castiel was coming closer. Dean couldn’t pay attention to what Ash was saying. Their eyes were locked together and neither of them noticed the distance between them until it wasn’t there anymore.

Like a magnetic field, Dean felt himself being pulled into Castiel’s space. Their chests bumped and everything stopped.

Castiel’s hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s hand on Castiel’s waist. Green drowning on blue. Too much space between them but not enough air, not enough touch. Meeting for the first time but feeling like they’ve known each other for ages; feeling like they flew around galaxies and fought battles together and yet the necessity of asking simple questions like  _how was your day?_.

All in a time span of three seconds.

“Sorry.” Dean said and reluctantly stepped away, his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to pass out.

“Don’t worry about it.” Castiel whispered but Dean heard loud and clear.

They didn’t move. Castiel frowned – his hand starting to burn on Dean’s shoulder – and just stared. Dean found looking away would take a lot of effort; it was like Castiel was the place he should be, everything Dean didn’t even know he was looking for.

Castiel was the moon and the stars, he was the sun and the rain, he was the earth, the air, the fire and the water; Castiel was the ocean and Dean wanted nothing more than to drown in him.

“Sorry.” Dean said again and used every ounce of energy he had to walk away. He didn’t look back, but he knew Castiel was still standing on that same spot.

“Dude, what just happened?” Ash’s voice was distant, Dean couldn’t focus on it.

“I-I don’t… I have to go.”

Dean walked as fast as he could through the halls, bumping into a lot of students in his rush to get out. When he crossed the exit door, he started running. When he entered his home, his body shut down.

***

The first thing Dean saw when he opened his eyes was his bedroom ceiling. He groaned and sat down on his bed, covering his eyes with his hand to keep away the light.

“Dean?” Mary asked, worry dripping from her voice. She was standing at the end of his bed holding a glass of water that Dean motioned for the moment he noticed it. “What happened, honey?”

“I don’t know.” His voice was hoarse, even after drinking all the water in one go.

Dean’s head was a mess: it was pounding and filled with feelings he wasn’t sure were his. He didn’t know if there was someone talking or if those were his disorganized thoughts. He looked around trying to focus on something else.

“Did you seriously put a baby monitor next to my bed?” Mary smiled and sat down next to her son.

“Who’s Castiel?” Dean’s eyes snapped open. The mention to that name made his heart beat faster and the pain in his head lessen.

“What?” Dean frowned. “It’s a boy from school. Why?”

“It’s the name you kept repeating when you were asleep.” She put a strand of hair away from his eyes. “It’s like you were calling out for him.”

“I don’t know, mom. I have no idea what happened.” Mary sighed and put a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder but removed it immediately when he winced in pain.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean folded his shirt’s short sleeve and his eyes widened at the clear handprint there. “Holy shit.”

“We need to call Bobby.” Mary said, not even thinking about reprimanding her son on his language like she usually did.

***

Not even forty minutes later the Winchesters were sitting around their kitchen table with their old friend Bobby Singer, former soldier who now worked with the police force. The reason they called Bobby was because of his immense personal library and his profound knowledge on History, Mythology and one particular subject: soulmates.

“Tell me exactly how this started, son.” Bobby took a sip of his coffee and waited.

“I thought I had a crush on him, nothing more. I was always looking at him and he looked back but none of us ever did anything… But today was weird. Me and Ash were walking down the hallway and Castiel came towards us. I felt drawn to him. We bumped into each other, that’s when he touched my shoulder, and it was like nothing else mattered. There was no one there around us; it was only him and his blue eyes and he was everything.” Dean finished and looked at his family: Mary had a smile on her face but John seemed worried and Sam was his usual excited self.

“And now you got a handprint burned on your skin.” Dean nodded. “How’s your head?”

“A mess. I mean, it’s better than when I woke up but I’m having trouble thinking. It’s like when you want to talk but someone keeps interrupting you. Then there are like a thousand different feelings I didn’t even know I was capable of having.”

“It’s called a psychic bond. It happens after the soulmates touch for the first time. That second voice you’re hearing? That’s Castiel. He’s going through the same things you are right now. Give it a couple hours and you two will be able to communicate perfectly.” Bobby’s cup was almost empty and he motioned for Mary to fill it again.

“Wait. I’m gonna have him inside my head now? All the time?” Bobby nodded while he took another sip.  _Fuck, how am I supposed to deal with this?_

  1. Dean jumped in his chair making everyone lock their eyes on him.



_I didn’t think that._

_No. I did._

“I don’t think we’re gonna need to wait for those two hours.” Dean muttered.

_We need to talk._

Dean huffed a laugh.  _Tell me about it, man. Just not this psychic crap okay? I have a phone you know…_

_Can you come here?_

There was not a single doubt in Dean’s head of where he needed to be. He got up, put his jacket on, picked his dad’s keys and walked out completely ignoring his parents’ calls.

“Is this a good idea?” John asked fearing the worst.

“If he’s on his way to meet Castiel then it’s the best thing to do now. They need to sort it out and the psychic link only helps until a certain point.”

***

Dean didn’t even worry about not knowing where Castiel lived. For some reason – and he decided he would just stop questioning his mind at this point – his subconscious knew exactly where to go. He drove as fast as he could and was almost hit by a freaking Honda when he crossed a red light.

 _Please don’t do that._  Castiel’s voice startled him.

_Do what?_

_Risk yourself. I can feel you’re nervous, Dean, so am I. But I don’t know what will be of me if you die so can you please stop being so reckless?_

_Sorry, Cas._  Dean slowed the car and took a deep breath.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Dean could tell Castiel was trying not to think too much and he was thankful for it while doing the same and focusing on the road only. There was no reason to make things even more difficult.

One thing Dean couldn’t slow, though, was his heart. The moment he turned around the corner his heart started jumping in his chest. By the time he knocked on the door, Dean was pretty sure he was going to pass out – again.

“So… You’re my brother’s soulmate.” The only thing Dean could think was  _why the hell does this guy have a British accent?_

 _He lived with our father in England for a while._  Oh.

“Not bad…” Dean arched his eyebrows at the guy giving him a once over. “I’m Balthazar. Cassie’s upstairs. Please don’t be too loud.”

“We have a psychic bond for that.”  _Asshole._

_That’s my brother you’re talking about but I completely agree._

_Shit. Sorry, Cas._

Dean went up the stairs and stopped in front of the door he was sure was Castiel’s bedroom. He stared at the handle, hearing his own heartbeats and wondering what he was supposed to do now.

_You can come in…_

And so Dean did. When he opened the door, he saw Castiel sitting on his bed looking as beautiful as always even if slightly pale. He seemed scared and anxious, both feelings Dean shared.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean closed the door and took a step closer. Hearing Castiel talk was like hearing his favorite song for the first time; it was like a perfectly harmonized a capella band, except better. Beethoven’s best symphony didn’t even compare to the sound of his soulmate’s voice.

“Hi, Cas.”

If anyone asked Dean who started it he wouldn’t know the answer, but suddenly they were kissing and everything made sense. Dean was struck but such a wave of relief that his legs almost gave up; Castiel’s hands felt almost miraculous against his skin, as if they could cure every one of Dean’s sufferings.

They moved and ended up on the bed, licking and biting and tugging at clothes, sharing ragged breaths and quiet moans. Dean felt like he could kiss Castiel forever, but at the same time there was something knocking at the back of his mind and he knew it was important.

“Okay, no, hold on.” Dean gently pushed Castiel away and felt the confusion and disappointment in Castiel’s mind. “I want to be with you, Cas, and you know I’m telling the truth. But we need to do this slowly because none of us have a clue what’s going on so I think we should figure things out before anything else.”

“You don’t understand, Dean, I need to touch you.”

“I know, Cas. Forgot I feel it too? Believe me, it’s hard as fuck to focus when you’re so close and I know I can have you…”

“Then have me.” Castiel said and kissed Dean again, moving so he could straddle his hips.

And Dean wanted it, he wanted it so bad, but he knew this wasn’t the way this should go so he pushed Castiel away again. “Cas, stop.”

“Why are you being the voice of reason in this and not me? I’m the responsible one, what’s happening? Did we trade personalities?” Castiel squinted and Dean laughed as he sat down and pulled Castiel close to his chest.

“I’m used to fighting my urges when it comes to you. Wait, what do you mean you’re the responsible one?”

“You’re always skipping class to ‘hook up’” Dean smiled fondly at the quotation marks “with someone.” Castiel shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“I used to watch you.” Dean interlaced their fingers. “And I would want to go there and talk to you or just follow you around and see where you were going but I never did.”

“The Universe grew tired of waiting.” Castiel smiled and separated himself from Dean to sit in front of him, being careful not to let go of his hand. “I knew you were my soulmate the moment I saw you. Perhaps not in the way I know now but I could tell something was different about you. Where everyone saw a player I saw a kind and caring heart with a bright soul. I never felt like I belonged but when you looked at me I was home. When you acknowledged my presence, all my problems were solved and I felt light.” Castiel stared at their hands. “I was scared you wouldn’t want me.”

“How could I not want you, Cas? You’re super smart and the way you talk to your friends, like you’re always willing to help no matter what they ask of you. And you got those blue eyes, man, I can’t tell you how much I love them.” Castiel blushed and let a small smile spread on his face.

They didn’t need to say anything else; everything they needed to know was already being shared in their minds.

***

When Dean opened the front door of his house it was already past 3 a.m. and the lights were all out.

“How did it go?” Dean dropped his keys at the sudden voice.

“Shit.” He whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

 _What’s wrong?_ Castiel asked, alarmed.

_Nothing, Cas. It’s just Bobby being a creep. Go back to bed._

“I ain’t got all night, boy.” Bobby turned on the living room lights.

“You scared the crap out of me, just wait a second.” Dean picked his keys from the ground and shrugged off his jacket. “It went alright, what do you want me to say?”

“Let me know if anything happens. Me and your folks agreed on not telling anyone; you and loverboy should do the same. Now, if you excuse me I have reports to fill.”

“Do you never sleep?” Bobby stared blankly at Dean before turning around and leaving.

***

By the time Monday rolled around, Dean and Castiel tossed cellphones aside in favor of using only their psychic bond to communicate. Being inside each other’s minds allowed them to learn a lot more than they would if they were like the usual couples.

Dean learned that Castiel was very methodical and extremely sarcastic, especially with his brothers. He also realized Castiel lived with worry as his standard mood and Dean made it his life mission to change that so he would often tell Cas to calm down or think about the times they spent together so Castiel could feel loved and safe.

Castiel learned that Dean always had a song stuck in his head, a fact he found endearing while slightly annoying. He confirmed the idea he had that Dean was always in a good mood and that he was intense; if he cared about someone, if he loved, if he didn’t, it was always done intensely with Dean.

So obviously randomly meeting at the entrance of school wasn’t random at all.

“Morning, handsome.” Castiel rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“You know, Cas, I need to tell you a secret.” Out of habit they moved in closer.

“What?” Dean smiled when he felt the curiosity.

“I can’t get you out of my mind.” Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows while Castiel stared at him with fake disappointment. “Come on, it was a good one.”

Castiel shook his head and tried not to smile.  _You’re ridiculous._

_Well, you’re stuck with me for life now._

_And I thought I would never be happy. Have a nice day, Dean._

Castiel started walking to the front door and Dean appreciated the view for two seconds.

_Wait, you can’t just leave like that._

Castiel didn’t even look back.  _Weren’t you the one to say you couldn’t get me out for your mind?_ _I’m not leaving, Dean._

_Good ‘cause I’m not either._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
